


Kritzeleien auf einer Cocktailserviette - Artpost

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Kritzeleien auf einer Cocktailserviette - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/gifts).



Zusammenfassung der Autorin Velence:

John stolperte in bester Futurama-Manier über einen am Boden liegenden Werkzeugkasten in eine offene Kammer, die sich hinter ihm verschloss und mit einem leisen Zischen versiegelt wurde. Später wünschte er sich, tatsächlich in der Zukunft aufgewacht sein. Das Leben passiert, während man Pläne macht... 

 

 

 

Sie hatten ein Warnsignal installiert, das Dr. Keller sofort informierte, wenn sich die Werte von John dramatisch veränderten, sodass niemand Nachtwache schieben musste. Trotz der Gewissheit hatte Rodney in der ersten Nacht kein Auge zu tun können und auch die folgenden Nächte waren wenig besser. Irgendwann zollten die wachen Stunden ihren Tribut, sodass Rodney in den unmöglichsten Positionen einschlief und jedes Mal mit Rückenschmerzen aufwachte.

Als es endlich soweit war, dass sich die Bio-Kammer öffnete, hatte Rodney einen Kloß im Hals und hibbelte nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

 

 

 

 

 

Rodney bediente sich an dem Arnika-Massageöl aus Johns Nachttisch. Er verrieb es mit seinen Handflächen, bevor er sich Johns Schultern widmete. Er war äußerst talentiert mit seinen Händen und Fingern und machte schnell Johns verspannte und verhärtete Muskeln ausfindig. Mit streichenden Bewegungen verteilte er das Massageöl auf Johns Schultern und Rücken.

„Wusstest du, dass eine Massage den Blutdruck und den Stresshormonpegel senkt?“, fragte er.

„Hmhmm“, machte John mit geschlossenen Augen.

 

 


End file.
